Mermane
Mermane was a female sea demoness with the ability to manipulate water. She is the primary antagonist of episode thirteen of the original Devilman anime. Appearance Mermane was a female demon with purple skin, brown hair, and yellow eyes. She had bivalve shells covering her breasts and crotch. Her upper head resemble a sort of abyssal fish, with a large crest at the front. Her legs were covered in blue scales and had fins going up her back and elbows. Powers and Abilities She could control water using her staff and turn herself into water as well. She could fly by turning into a tornado and was skilled with bladed weapons. Personality Mermane was an arrogant demoness who thought highly of herself and her powers. She also had a hatred for the demon general Zannin. History After she had apparently been defeated by another demon in combat; she was contacted by Zennon to try and kill Devilman for his betrayal to Demon Tribe. He tells her to go with Zannin much to her resentment. She flies away and goes to a cave entrance where she attacks Zannin saying that she would never work with him and would kill Devilman by herself, before turning into water and flying away. Later after the Makimura's and Devilman (disguised as Akira Fudo) arrive at a beach, Mermane sends a tidal wave at them while driving along a bridge, dragging them underwater. Devilman and Miki awaken to find themselves trapped inside a massive pearl clam-like demon. They try and escape but Mermane just mocks them, she says that by morning they would have been solidified into pearls by the clam's juices. Devilman escapes the clam demon and flies Miki to safety before going to deal with Mermane who was flooding the city's streets and using violent waves to destroy buildings. As she watched the chaos from the top of a tall building. Devilman spots her and confronts her. However he is knocked off by a burst of water; giving up on a peaceful solution the two battle for a while however Mermane drops her staff in the tussle. The two run to grab it, but before Mermame could she is knocked down and continuously hit by Devilman. Eventually during the fight, her staff is split into two and she swims away in an attempt to retreat. However Devilman follows and attacks, she turns her self into a foam-like form and attempts to drown him. However Devilman uses his Devil Arrow, which detonates Mermane's amorphous form; she is last seen falling into the water and burning away into nothingness. Much later on after the streets of Tokyo were once again flooded under mysterious circumstances, Devilman ponders if it was the doing of the demoness Mermane. However he gives up on the idea seeing how it was unlikely she was still alive, it is later revealed that the real trouble maker was Dremoon. Trivia *She was a boss in one of the Pachinko Devilman games. Gallery 250px-Img_(5).jpg c0159762_9475467.jpg mer.png Jknhu.png xreycgbkmp.png Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villians Category:Devilman (TV) Category:The Demon Tribe Category:Characters